


I'm not sick ( I think I'm sick)

by underworldqueen13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Sick Character, Sick Clint Barton, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Just an obligatory avengers sickfic for your reading pleasure





	I'm not sick ( I think I'm sick)

“damnit.” Clint grumbled as he tossed the thermometer aside. He woke up feeling like crap and since then, it only seemed to get worse. His temperature was now a warm 102.3 and most likely rising.

“Just take some meds and get over it Barton,” He sighed to himself.

He took some Tylenol, downed a glass of water, and left. He had a mission to go on.

 

“Come on Robin Hood we don't have all day!” Tony yelled two rooms over.

There was silence as Clint entered the room. His skin was pale, sweat gleaning on its surface. He looked like he was ready to fall over.

“Are you okay Clint?” Steve began as the archer trudged past everyone.

“Never better Cap. Let's get going.”

 

*****************

 

The ride on the helicarrier was silent. Awkwardly silent. Everyone had made a point to tell Clint he looked awful. After hearing enough of it, he turned his hearing aids off, preventing any further discussion. He knew he looked bad, he felt worse, but he was an avenger damnit. He would go on this mission if it killed him. Come to think of it, this might actually kill him.

He shook the thought from his head. It was just a cold. Once this was finished, he could go home and sleep it off.

*******************

It had been three hours since communication was cut off. Whatever the Hydra base was using, was aware they would split up. However I. All the confusion, Clint had ended up alone. No way to contact help and barely enough energy to hold his head up.

“Maybe this mission will kill me,” he moaned.

********************

Communication was finally back online. Tony wasn't sure if it was his computer work or Hulk smashing every computer he saw but communication was now possible.

“Everyone who can hear my voice sound off.”

Tony listened for everyone to check in. He heard everyone but Clint.

 

“Katniss I know you're probably with Natasha but you still need to check in.”

Tony waited again.

“Clint is not with me Tony,” Nat finally chimed in. “There was a fight and we were separated. I figured he was with you or Hulk.”

 

An air of panic flooded everyone. Had someone taken him? Or did they….? No Clint was too good to be taken out by these guys.

 

“Alright everyone be on the lookout for Barton. Let me know if he's alright. I'll see if Jarvis can pick up his location.”

*************””

Clint heard them calling for him but he could barely breathe. His throat was burning and his lungs felt full of thick much. He didn't know when he got this bad but he wished he could breathe. He wanted the dull ache to stop and for someone to turn the heat down.

He slumped against the wall, the cool metal being some relief on his hot skin. Not long after, he heard footsteps pounding through the hall. Hopefully it was an avenger not an easy enemy.

“Shit what happened Clint?”

He could hear Steve as he rounded the corner, Tony not far behind.

“Guys….. I... I think…... I'm…. sick.”

Clint coughed violently as he gasped for air. Had the room always been this dark.

“Jarvis can you get me a read on his temperature?” 

“Sir my scanners detect Mr. Barton's temperature is at 103.8 degrees.”

“Shit,” Tony growled. “No wonder he didn't respond. Cap get him to the helicarrier quickly. He needs a medic.”

 

Before Clint could protest, Steve lifted him up and ran. He didn't remember closing his eyes but the next thing he saw was the ceiling of the medbay in Avengers Tower.

To put it simply, he felt gross. His head throbbed, he could feel his hair sticking to the back of his head. Sounds were dulled either because his hearing aids were off or his head was congested. Perhaps a bit of both. From the corner of his eye, he could see Bruce quietly reading in the chair across from his bed.

“I hurt.” Was all Clint could manage.

 

Bruce looked up from his book, a mixed look of worry and relief.

 

“I'm sure you do hurt. You got a really bad case of flu and bronchitis. We got to you just in time, now get some rest. “

Bruce signed something else but Clint was too tired. It would be just his luck to get flu and bronchitis at the same time.

**********

“He'll be fine in a week or two.” Bruce assured. “ His temperature is down, almost normal. Just let him rest and keep him quiet when he is awake.”

The whole team was glad it was nothing too serious but it could have been avoided. Someone, anyone could have put their foot down and told him to stay behind. Clint could have died ant they would all have to live with that.

“Don't worry Bruce, we'll keep an eye on him. You go get some sleep too.”

Tony patted him on the back and sent Bruce on his way.

“Jarvis pull up the new medic protocol, I'd like to work on a few more additions. And while you're at it, download all available medical records for every avenger.”

Tony was going to make sure no matter what, he would be prepared to diagnose illness. He needed to stop another incident like that before It even began.


End file.
